Darkness Ensnared Her
by alterego123
Summary: Following from Book 6, Hermione is alone and out of ideas - She's been cornered by the deadly Death Eaters and awaits her fate at the hands of He Who Must Not Be Named. There is only one person who can save her, Dumbledore's Double Agent. Will Severus succeed in saving Hermione? Will she save him? A story of mystery and secrets.
1. Chapter 1 - Cornered

**Chapter one – Cornered**

Darkness ensnared her; the cold wind clutching its sharp claws around her bare throat and cheeks… And they were surrounding her, their black cloaks and white masks circling like predators round cornered prey.  
"Stay away!" She cried backing herself into a small alleyway where her back hit roughly against the stony wall. There was no escape.  
Harsh laugher erupted, and a woman who shrieked far louder and higher than the rest of her clan stepped forward.

"You're not in a position to threaten us ikkle girly." Bellatrix said menacingly taking another step closer.  
"I don't care how many there are of you. I'm not afraid."  
Every nerve in her body was aching but her voice did not falter, it was clear and steady, and if this was the end of Hermione Granger, she was ready to duel one last time.

She raised her wand a little higher and the cold eyes of Bellatrix stared back with a fraction of fear. Seven on one seemed an impossible statistic but there was no point trying to run any longer, this was the moment for battle.  
Several of the Death Eaters stirred with anticipation, their eager eyes barely visible behind their masks. A slow second past, Bellatrix stood calculating, to her right a Death Eater's wrist twitched; his wand spurting several red sparks ready for its master's call.

It was now or never Hermione thought, she could possibly take out three maybe four if she was quick…

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled ducking as a red light shot dangerously close to her face. She looked up just in time to see her spell hit one of them, and they flew backwards knocking two others to the ground.  
She fired another this time hitting a stumpy looking wizard who was catapulted into the air high above the duel, though she wasn't quick enough as a hex hit her firmly in the chest knocking her breathless. Hermione collapsed to the ground, her head spinning and vision blurred.  
 _Just one more_ , she thought, _one more before it's over..._

She gasped for air but it was no use, she cast a non verbal spell that caught one Death Eater by surprise; he fell to his knees screaming in agony as several pustules erupted on his face, each one squirting yellow puss which seemed to burn painfully on his skin.

Without meaning to, a small smile crept upon Hermione's face... _Serves him right,_ she thought.  
Bellatrix who seemed to have dodged the duel suddenly leapt forward, her wand aimed directly at Hermione's heart.

"Protego!" Hermione shouted hoarsely, but it was too late, a sharp pain executed over her body and she was knocked back into the wall. 

Her head felt heavy and broken and there was the bitter metallic taste of blood swimming in her mouth. Flashes of a memory came streaming back… _She was on the run, but they had cornered her. No where to go but fight to the death_ …  
Or so she had thought.

Hermione opened her eyes to a circular room made of broken bricks and stone. The place looked almost identical to the dungeons at Hogwarts; a jolt of pain exploded in her stomach, no she was not there; it had been a long time since the peace at Hogwarts had protected her.  
Her eyes adjusted to the light, or lack of; there was only a small strip of light coming from a large wooden door that was barely ajar. If she was not bound hand and feet to chains she would have ran for it, but wherever she was, she knew it wasn't going to be a good place.  
It was then when she heard the sounds of people talking – they were close, their voices muffled behind the thick stony wall in front of her. 

"- She put up a fight my Lord. Amycus was injured pretty badly, we're unsure if the scarring will ever heal." 

A harsh gasp caught in her throat. _No… Surely, he couldn't be here…_

"Amycus is a fool if he can't even defend himself against an eighteen year old girl, but no matter, she is here now and my plans are about to take order."

"Do you wish for me to wake her up my Lord?"

"The Mudblood is already awake. Bring her to me Rodolphus."

Hermione quickly thrust her hands into her robes but of course, they had not left her with her wand.  
A loud explosion filled the circular room and barely five feet away from her the wall had blasted apart, Hermione covered her face as stone and brick pelted her from above and there in the middle of the opening stood Rodolphus looking malicious and slightly amused.

He marched over and dragged Hermione across the rough floor, where her legs were gashed open by the sharp pieces of rock now lying on the ground. He pulled her over the threshold and into another circular room, one that had several candles suspending in the air like the Great Hall once had, and long green tapestries covering the walls. Hermione was thrown into the middle of the room and was instantly reminded of the coliseum in Rome; a gladiator waiting his inevitable end.

"So Mudblood, we meet at last." 

The cruel voice of Lord Voldemort spoke with clarity, not completely full of hate or anger, but strangely polite, which worried Hermione even more. She didn't look up, but held onto her ripped clothing trying to hide her bare skin from view from the Death Eaters who stood silently in the shadows.

"Do not flatter yourself." Voldemort whispered menacingly.

The room burst into laughter, though as quickly as it began it stopped. Voldemort did not laugh, and Hermione wondered if this was the reason the Death Eaters ceased their laughing; the Dark Lord seemed to keep his puppets on a tight lead.

"It's rude not to look at people when they speak to you."

Hermione knew this was a request rather than a statement. She slowly lifted her head and stared into the most feared wizard of all time, his eyes blood red and psychotic, his pale skin like bone.

"You wonder why you are not dead Miss Granger? I shall answer you. You will agree that whatever Harry Potter's plans are, they hold a great significance to me. For a long time now we have been tracking you and the Orders whereabouts-."

"I will never betray my friends!" Hermione yelled before she could stop herself.

Red eyes burned into her own, sending a pain so real across her body she felt as thought death would take her. It was like being on fire, and at the same time being thrown into icy water, as sharp knifes cut into her body from all directions sparing no mercy.

"Never interrupt me you silly little girl." He said.

The pain was gone but a numb feeling stayed, as though her body was bracing itself for the next attack. To her left stood the Death Eaters, this time quiet but unable to keep their eager smiling faces at bay, they were like vultures watching a lion devour its prey slow and painfully. She bit hard on her tongue to stop from future interruptions and waited for him to speak again.

"As I was saying we have been tracking the Orders whereabouts since the death of its leader three months previous. Alas I regret to say we have not found a trace of the boy in question, nor of his trusty side-kick, but news traveled quickly that you were in the area Mudblood. Now we must ask ourselves what an eighteen year old is doing outside her precious school and what mission she has been given."

Through hatred eyes Hermione stared, her body shook with anger as she tried desperately to clear her mind, leave any trace of her mission in locked doors stored somewhere safe in her mind.  
"This is your time to speak Mudblood." He spoke again, a hint of annoyance betraying him.

Hermione did not speak; she bit harder on her tongue forcing any sign of weakness out of her, and then slowly shook her head.

It seemed Voldemort had been waiting for this. "Bellatrix" he cried out, and from the line of Death Eaters she came, her eyes wide and a crazed look upon her face as though he was giving her a treat.  
Hermione braced herself -  
"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed, and as she did so Hermione fell to the floor, her own scream filling the room. It was pain at its cruelest, Hermione twisted and turned but it did not cease. After what feel like a lifetime it was gone, and the Death Eaters soft guffaws filled the air once more.

"This is your last chance Mudblood." 

Hermione rolled on the floor for several moments, her body still twitching from the pain that had subsided moments before. She hit her fists on the ground and let out a low growl of defiance. She could never betray them… 

"Very well. Macnair."

Another body shot out of the line and Macnair's wand was already raised and pointing at Hermione. She braced herself for more pain, but none came. Instead it felt as though a snake had slithered into her skull, breaking through barriers and memories, digging deeper for some treasured secret.

She closed her eyes and ignored the meek chuckles around her, she had to force him out of her memories, if Macnair accessed anything important the Order's plans would be useless and she would be dead.  
 _Get out... You're not welcome here… Get out, Get out you filthy slimy git!_

At last after ten minutes Macnair was defeated.

"I can't do it My Lord, she is resisting too much." Macnair panted.

"Pathetic excuse for a Death Eater!" Voldemort spat his eyes flaring more dangerously than before. "There is only one thing for it."

"Name it My Lord." Macnair said meekly, worried his master would punish him for failing.

"Fetch Severus." 


	2. Chapter 2 - Spinner's End

**Chapter two – Spinner's End**

Hermione lay frozen, her mind numb from thought.  
 _Snape.. No.. Surely not..._

Her brain had little time to fathom what this could mean when suddenly there was a loud knock from the high wooden doors that signaled someone's presence.

"Come in, Severus."

The doors flung open and there stood the man Hermione had once thought of as an ally; a double agent for the Order working for the great wizard they had both respected. But now all she saw was the repellent traitor, the murderer of Albus Dumbledore.

Snape walked forward, his cloak floating proudly behind him, his black eyes never straying from his Master.  
"My Lord." He said softly, kneeling at the foot of Voldemort's throne.

Anger boiled inside Hermione as she watched the ex-Potions Master kiss the outstretched hand of the Dark Lord. The site was so unnatural; never could she have imagined Snape worshipping somebody until that dreaded night Dumbledore died. She retched loudly but none paid attention.

"I have a job for you Severus, my most loyal servant." Voldemort said quietly.

"Whatever the Dark Lord wishes." Snape replied in a submissive voice Hermione had never heard him utter before.

"I need you to extract key details from the Mudblood's mind."

He turned so sharply it made Hermione recoil. His eyes were malicious; not giving any sign that he had ever met her before.

"Legilimens!"

Within seconds Snape had delved into her memories as easy as slicing butter. Her brain seemed to split open for him, allowing him to see anything he wished, begging him to see what she saw…  
It took all the strength Hermione could muster to fight against him. With her friends in her thoughts, she started to drive him out cursing him as she did so.  
 _No... No you can't see this… Get out... How could you_ _..._ _._

"TRATIOR!" Hermione screamed. She crawled to her knees, her heart thumping so loudly she thought it would burst out her chest.  
"How could you? You traitor!" She screamed again.

Her attempt did not rouse Snape, he stood as cool and collective as ever with his wand still dangerously pointing towards her.

"How dare you speak to him like that, you little _bitch_!" Bellatrix yelled as she also raised her wand.

"I'm not afraid of him." She said angrily, "He's nothing. Just a cruel, horrible traitor who killed the only man who ever believed in him."

"I think you'll find that Severus fought for me before playing double agent to Dumbledore, so in fact he is not a traitor. The fool was easily manipulated by him."  
Voldemort said with a hint of fondness.

"You're going to lose." Hermione retorted, not caring what happened to her next.  
"Crucio!" Bellatrix cried and again Hermione was filled with the violent stabbing all over her body as she struggled helplessly against the spell.  
Moments later it was gone and she was on her front staring upwards to Voldemort, Bellatrix and Snape.

"I think another will do, Severus."

"Master, if you allow me to speak. The Mudblood is too weak to withstand anymore-."

"You too have failed me, Severus?"

"No My Lord, but she is hysterical. I fear her mind will break and all useful information will be lost if I perform Legilimency again this evening."

Voldemort seemed annoyed but let Snape carry on.

"If we keep her here perhaps tomorrow she will have recovered…" Snape said, his eyes back onto his Master.

"She cannot stay here. You know I needed her _now_. Tomorrow I'll be engaged for a short while."

"I know and none are more sorry than I, My Lord. But perhaps she will be useful. Allow me to try again, I will not fail you."

"Then you know what you must do. Go now Severus and do not fail me."

Snape bowed one last time and turned to face her. Hermione's stomach gave an uneasy jerk, but before she could act he was next to her, his hand grabbing tightly around her wrist.

"Get off me!" Hermione cried wrenching her hand free. She pulled herself across the floor trying to escape, even hoping against hope that her friends would rescue her. She could hear chuckles from the shadows, mocking comments from all around, but Hermione kept crawling.  
Snape stalked silently behind her, holding off the Death Eaters who were eagerly waiting another fight. He held up his hand and the room became still.

"I will be in touch when the subject is ready, My Lord." And with that, Snape pounced and grabbed Hermione by the arm and Apparated from the circular room to a dimly lit living room many miles away.

Hermione fell onto her back with a loud thud. Instinct took over and she jumped forward and lunged towards her captor. She screamed loudly, beating her fists on Snape's chest. She wanted to cause him as much pain as she felt in that very moment.

Blocking her punches easily, Snape threw Hermione against the living room wall where she collapsed against the grand bookcase. Seizing her chance, Hermione grabbed several books and threw them towards Snape, but with a simple flick of his wand the books burst into flames. She came toward him again, but Snape was ready and before Hermione could land another blow he had grabbed her by the wrists and forced her against the wall. 

"Stop it, you stupid child!" He shouted gripping her wrists tightly so she squealed in pain.

"Don't touch me!" She said, kicking and biting her way free.  
"Believe me, out of both of us it is me who has come off worse here, Miss Granger."

"How can you say that? You killed him! You might as well kill me now too." She cried, hoping he could sense every part of her hated him.

"Now why would I do that? You are too precious to the fight. No, I think keeping you alive would be far more profitable, _unfortunately_."

Before she could retort Snape had grabbed her by her hair and through kitchen, passed several doors to the end of a dark corridor.  
He pressed his finger upon the lock and a second later a clicking sound was heard. He opened the door and threw her inside.  
Hermione fell to the dirty ground and shrieked in pain. She sat up clutching her throbbing head.  
"What are you going to do?" Hermione spat.

Snape did not answer straight away. First he took his wand from his cloak and muttered several charms; a small candle appeared in the corner of the room along with a grey, dirty blanket.

"You will sleep here tonight. No more questions."  
And with that he was gone. 

For several minutes Hermione called out for answers but none came. Exhausted, she finally gave up knowing Snape would not return. Retreating to the far end of the room next to the candle she kicked the blanket away, insulted Snape would think she'd be bought so easily with the small gesture.

 _Probably showing the small amount of mercy he has_ _left_ … _O_ _r perhaps he's just keeping you alive for his Master..._

She crawled into a ball, her ripped robes barely covering her, and wept.

She missed her friends. The warmth of The Burrow. Drinking hot chocolate with her parents. Her bed at Hogwarts.  
A pain jolted in her chest and she shivered. If this was to be the end, then she hoped her family and friends knew how much she cared for them, and how hard she had tried to survive.


	3. Chapter 3 - Legilimency

**Chapter 3 – Legilimency**

Severus Snape woke early the next morning. His eyes stung having hardly slept the night before due to Hermione Granger's constant screaming and shouting. He climbed out of bed and dressed quickly, grabbing his wand and placing it firmly in his breast pocket before heading down the creaky staircase.  
His house on Spinner's End was old and wearing, but it was the perfect place for him to hide out. He had become one of the most wanted wizards two months ago, only a step behind Voldemort.

He reached the kitchen and made breakfast, but couldn't stomach it. Perched at the wooden table, Snape eyed the Daily Prophet lazily, every now and then flicking through the pages to rouse any curiosity that might jump from within them, but nothing came.

The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed eight. He sighed softly, and folded the newspaper before heading down the corridor. He stood composed for a moment before reaching the end door and tracing his finger down the lock. It creaked open slowly.

There she lay battered and bruised and covered in dirt. She was not moving. He hesitated, wondering if she was fooling him in attempt to grab his wand, but her face was ghost like, her lips blue. Snape ran over and knelled beside her checking for a pulse. There was a whisper of a heartbeat. Hermione Granger was one of the strongest, and stubbornest witches he had ever met.  
Snape ran from the room and within seconds was back at her side with a small bottle of clear liquid clenched in his hand. Opening her mouth, he poured the substance in and the effect was instant. Hermione's eyes shot open and she let out a painfully, ear-piercing scream.

"No… I have to save them… Someone help me… Please don't hurt them… Take me! Just don't hurt them… No…-." Hermione cried as tears burst down her dirty cheeks.

"Miss Granger stay still." Snape commanded but she thrashed wilder still.  
 _"NOOOOO!"_

* * *

Hermione woke up suddenly, yet beneath her was not soil or stone, but something soft and pleasant. It felt as though she was lying on a cloud, her head resting gently on a feathered pillow, a large thick blanket covered her.

The last thing Hermione remembered was a terrible coldness, then nothing. The sun shone brightly through the drawn curtains, but this seemed only to heighten her queasiness and dizziness.  
She hoped a familiar voice would come over and tell her she was in St Mungo's, but another voice confirmed her worst fears. She was still in Snape's home.

"Lie back down." His voice commanded.

Even if she wanted to Hermione couldn't muster the strength to move. She lay immobile and powerless as Snape looked on. He was wearing black trousers and a black shirt though she couldn't understand why he looked so different without his cloak on. He tossed the newspaper to one side and approached her.

Hermione tried to protest, but Snape forced her arm down to her side and placed his hand on her forehead. She felt hot and sweaty, but Snape knew if the blankets were taken off she's feel the piercing coldness once more. He withdrew his wand and placed the tip to her forehead, feeling Hermione flinch beneath him. Instantly her colour reanimated.

"Come down for food when you are ready. Until then, rest." He said, placing his wand back into his pocket and shutting the door behind him.  
With the comfortable bed beneath her Hermione drifted into sleep once more. 

* * *

The sun beamed brightly through the windows, a whole day must have past since Hermione was last awake. Sitting up she was pleasantly surprised that it was not a struggle to do so.  
Although what confused Hermione more was the fact that she was now resting in a bed in Snape's house, and had not yet been used in Voldemort's plan.  
 _Maybe I already have when I was unconscious, maybe Snape made me speak without me knowing,_ she thought miserably.  
 _But you'd be dead by now…_

Hermione climbed out of bed and peered in a dressing table mirror at her appearance. It looked as though she had been to hell and back; her hair stuck up from all ends, bags still under her eyes and a faint bruise covering her left cheek. Looking down she realized that most of her body was covered in bruises and cuts.

Looking down Hermione saw she was wearing a white shirt that hung down just above her knees. It must be Snape's she thought and recoiled, but didn't take it off; after all, there was nothing else for her to wear.  
Hermione seized a hairbrush from the dressing table then made her way down stairs quietly unsure if Snape was around. She entered the living room and slowly made her way to the kitchen.

He was sat down reading with mild interest, one hand lay next to the book and the other near his face. He seemed to be biting on his thumbnail apparently deep in thought. Not wanting to disturb him, Hermione crept backwards hoping the front door may be unlocked and she could escape.  
The floorboards creaked from underneath her and she cursed silently, that might have been her only chance…

"Didn't your parents tell you not to linger in doorways?" Snape's cold voice echoed out, but he did not lift his head.  
Knowing she had been caught Hermione opened the door further and stepped inside. There was a large plate of toast in the middle of the table and several jugs that seemed to hold pumpkin juice. Only then did Hermione realize how hungry she was.

Cautiously she stepped closer; then, sure he wasn't going to suddenly jump out at her, she sat down.  
A moment passed without words then Snape spoke as he turned the next page in his book.  
"I told you to come down for food when you're ready. I suggest you eat something, I don't want you fainting on me again."

"Is that what happened to me?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

"Among other things." He retorted.

"What other things?" She said helping herself to a plate of toast and smothering it with a layer of strawberry jam.

"Well you decided to sleep on a damp and dirty floor instead of the blanket I supplied you and the wounds you sustained earlier had become infected from the dirt. Also you taking on several Death Eaters ending in a violent duel didn't help with your condition."

Hermione nodded slightly before taking a huge bite from the toast settling her rumbling stomach into satisfaction. Snape reached over and poured a glass of pumpkin juice into Hermione's and then his own. She hastily took it and was about to take a large gulp before realizing what she was doing.  
She was in a kitchen with one of the most wanted men in the wizarding world, eating toast and stupidly taking whatever drink he offered her. Snape seemed to have noticed she'd stopped eating and looked up for the first time since she had entered the room.

"If you're thinking I've put Veritaserum into your Pumpkin juice you'd be wrong, Miss Granger. I could have extracted any memory from your head when you were unconscious for the last three days any time I wanted."

"Then why didn't you?" She asked.

"That's far too easy. And besides, I wasn't too sure you'd be able to withstand it and we can't have you dying on us now, can we?" Snape said swiftly.

She felt sick. She pushed the plate away in disgust and folded her arms. She wasn't going to take anything else he offered her, and if she did become weak again that would mean it would be even harder for him to get the information.

"Don't be foolish. Eat."

"No."

Snape slammed the book shut so quickly Hermione flinched, but she managed to keep her cool manner and focused her eyes on the grandfather clock across from her. She knew he was looking at her, but she would not waver.

"Have it your way." He said standing up once more and taking her by the arm. She thought he'd lead her back upstairs but her stomach jolted when they turn down the same corridor he had taken her the night she arrived. He pushed her into the end room again, but this time entered and locked them both inside.

Hermione stood in the middle of the room trying her best not to look at him, but was sure he had pulled his wand out from his pocket.

"Ready Miss Granger?... I dare say you aren't… One, two, three, Legilimens."

That familiar feeling crept over her again... Quicker this time and she found it hard to drive him from her memories…  
 _She was five riding her first bike; she skidded into a wall and grazed her knee… She was eight and the girls at school were picking on her because of her teeth, they knocked her to the ground and stole her lunch money…_

 _No… This is my memory… Get out;_ she thought desperately, and soon enough she had managed to drive Snape out.

She opened her eyes and found herself kneeling on the floor. She wiped the dirt from her legs and stared angrily at Snape who seemed to have a pleasant sneer upon his face.

"I knew we'd get there eventually." He said softly, flexing his wand as though warming it up for the next round.

"Give me my wand _Professor_ , it should be a fair duel wouldn't you agree?" Hermione said bitterly.

"Under other circumstances you may have been right Miss Granger… But alas... One, two, three, Legilimens…"

 _She was twelve years old crying in the girls' bathroom… It was May the following year and her parents had written to tell her that her grandma had passed away… She and Harry were standing in front of seven bottles working out a riddle…_

"Why does that not surprise me you were the one who worked that out? You three have always put your noses in where they don't belong." He said pacing the floor as Hermione got back to her feet.

"Maybe we did it to stop people like you." She spat, trying with all her might not to run over there and hit him.

"One, two.. Legilimens!"

 _She was running through the Department of Mysteries with Neville and Harry… She was battling in Hogwarts beside Ron against a group of Death Eaters… She was back at the headquarters, Harry was holding a meeting, they were planning to -_

No this is private... I won't let you…

He tried again…

 _No, I won't let you see this…_

"Tell me, who taught you Occlumency?" He asked.

"I-I taught myself the basic understanding; I was helping Harry after we left Hogwarts." Hermione said quite relieved she had kept Snape out of that memory.  
A glint of interest swept over Snape's face but within seconds was gone. He flicked his wand so a jug and a glass appeared beside her.

"You will stay here for a couple of hours."

"Where are you going?"

"That is none of your business." He said slamming the door shut behind him.

All that work had made Hermione feel physically and mentally drained. She sat on the blanket with a glass of pumpkin juice and downed it in one. She lay on her back with her arm resting under her head.  
She had thought death would have come for her now. Perhaps it was only a matter of time before Snape disposed of her, but she knew one thing. Hermione Granger was too important to kill.

 _Well_ , she thought, _This is what I must do. Eat, drink and sleep. Build my strength up. become stronger and finally outwit the Potion's Master._

And with that, Hermione relaxed and closed her eyes leaving the room and the house behind, closing all thought and emotion and locking it safely away. Next time it wouldn't be so easy for Severus Snape.


	4. Chapter 4 - The other room

**Chapter 4 – The other room**

"My, my, you have been working hard haven't you?" Snape said in mock praise as again for the third time that week he had taken Hermione into the dirt room and tried to extract any detail he could from her.

Hermione had never had a tougher component than Snape, he gave no mercy and attacked her with such strength she wondered herself how she hadn't cracked yet. Only through studying all night and day she had done it, and now she could stop Snape before he penetrated any important memories, and instead somehow could drive him to other ones that weren't connected to the Order.

It must have been harder for Harry she thought, having Voldemort invade your mind and having Snape try, or so they thought, to keep him out.  
But this was no time to think of Harry or anyone else, and so she braced herself again for Snape's next attempt.

"So it was you who set my cloak on fire in the first year?" He snarled.

"Yeah it was." Said Hermione suppressing a laugh. She hadn't looked back on her first year for some time. It amused her now to see them running around the school looking for clues and hints about Nicolas Flamel and the convictions about Snape trying to steal the Philosopher's stone. If only they had caught him that year, or if she had believed Harry when he said Snape was working for Voldemort in their last year at Hogwarts… But then again it was no use wondering what could have been.. The present was here and it was too late to change the past.

"One more time I think.. Legilimens!"

 _She was crying at the Yule Ball… She was in the hospital wing watching Fleur tend to Bill's wounds… She was listening to Harry tell everyone Snape had killed Dumbledore…_

"Enough!" he said.

She found herself on the ground. Her eyes had tears in them and her left side stung. Wondering if he had cast a jinx to stop her, Hermione looked up.  
His face was in shadow but she could make out his left hand seemed to be shaking rather vigorously.  
Then it came to her, one way to defeat Snape was to show her one of her worst memories. Hermione got to her feet and made eye contact, feeding him every thought and feeling she felt..

 _The phoenix lament cried softly in the grounds… Then silence fell except for the bitter sound of mourning…  
_

"Stop it!"

 _Hagrid was carrying the dead body of her headmaster onto a table… flames burst from an invisible force taking Dumbledore to his final resting place, the white tomb..._

"Stop it Miss Granger or I swear I'll do something you'll regret."

His voice did not falter but Hermione knew he was in pain. She stepped closer towards him, her eyes burying themselves deeper in his.

 _This is what I saw.._ _The d_ _eath of someone who believed you, who trusted you… He's dead because of you._

Snape lashed out and threw her against the wall. Her back was cut but she didn't feel the pain.

"How could you?" She whispered close to tears again. "Judas."

Snape ignored her, keeping her tightly in place he pocketed his wand as though ridding all temptation to jinx her. After a moment he spoke.  
"You will stay here until you learn to keep your big mouth shut. Do not address me like that again, do I make myself clear?"

"Don't ever lay a finger on me again." Hermione said pushing him off her with all her might. Snape toppled backwards but didn't fall, instead he observed her for a moment as though wondering what to do next.

"I think you will find I give the orders around here, Granger. I could have you barking like a dog on all fours if I wished. Now, let me be very blunt."  
He stepped forward and let only a fraction of space remained, then continued.  
"I could tear you limb from limb if I so wished, it just happens to be you are a very useful toy to the Dark Lord. You would be dead by now if you weren't. And don't-."

Snape abruptly stopped talking and looked down to his wrist. For a moment or two they stayed silent, his eyes looking calculating and Hermione too scared to move.  
The Dark Lord was calling, and if she wasn't mistaken that included her as well.

Snape grabbed her arm and dragged her to the middle of the room, a moment later and they had Apparated from the dirt room to a place Hermione had never seen before. They were outside and the cold night's air caught her in her throat, but she was too scared to make a sound. Around them were tombs and broken graves; the smell of death still lingering in the air and she had a horrible feeling it was the same place Harry had mentioned he had been transported to by the tri-wizard cup in their fourth year.  
They were heading for the old run down house where a flickering light beamed from a window on the top floor.  
The front door opened with ease, but Hermione was sure if a Muggle tried to enter they wouldn't have been able to. She could feel the magic in the air, wards seemed to be placed in every corner and the forbidding feeling surrounded them as they climbed the staircase and made their way to the light source.

The room was covered in dust and old pieces of snake skin. Hermione tried to back away from the centre of the room, but Snape had a strong hold on her and was thrown to the ground again, dust particles flying all around her.  
"You bring good news, Severus?" A voice called from the armchair by the fire. Hermione didn't need to look up to know who that voice belonged to, but it sounded fainter than before, if possible less threatening and more urgent.

"Yes, My Lord I do, but I also come tonight to bring a proposition for you. One I'm sure you will like."

Snape spoke in his calm voice again bowing as low as it seemed possible to do so. He leaned over the chair and began to speak, but Hermione couldn't make out the words.

"Very well Severus. Amycus, take the Mudblood downstairs. I wish Severus and I to be alone."

What Hermione took as a several rags on the floor turned out to be Amycus, the stumpy wizard who had cornered her less than a week ago. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her downstairs and into the basement with enough force to rip off her arm.  
She fell into several broken shelves and waited, hoping the meeting upstairs wouldn't take long.  
Amycus looked down at her for several moments, then turned and locked the door behind him. Hermione knew he must want payback for what she had done to him.

He stepped into the light and only then did she see the extent of what happened to him. Thick layers of scarring covered Amycus' face and neck and he looked as though he belonged in a horror movie. She bit her lips trying not to yell out as he approached.  
"Yes, see what you have done to me? Disfigured me beyond recognition... I heard you laughed then you did it. Is that true, _Mudblood_?"

Hermione dared not speak and she kept her eyes on the floor, but it was no use ignoring him, within seconds his hand was around her throat as he dragged her up against the wall.

"Answer me, or are you too afraid?" Growled Amycus.

Hermione tried to draw breath, but the hands clutched her throat tighter than ever, his foul breath blocking her airways making her choke.

"Lets she what I can do to that pretty little face of yours…"

Hermione heard glass shatter and the next moment a broken bottle end was moving dangerously close to her face. She flinched away as he teased her with it, drawing it close to her neck, then her eyes and finally her cheek.

"Yes, you are going to look even prettier when I'm done with you." He chuckled rubbing the glass over her check so several droplets of blood poured out.  
Hermione winced, but was unable to cry out.

"Go on, girly. I want to hear you beg for my mercy."

Hermione lifted her arm high and managed to land a blow on Amycus' stomach making him topple over. She jumped over his body and ran to the door, but realized he had locked it when they arrived. She looked for something in the room to attack him with, but he was already on his feet. Amycus marched over and slammed his body into hers again. There was a loud crack and she thought it must have been the sound of one of her ribs breaking, but a moment later Amycus had soared to the other side of the room and crashed upon the broken shelves.  
She looked to the door and saw Snape with his wand raised high, a foreboding look upon his face.

"What did you do that for, Severus? I want payback for what she's done to me!" Amycus spat as he stood up shaking from head to foot.

"It's your fault you aren't able to duel against a school girl, Amycus." Snape retorted.

"She was too quick-."

"Really, seven on one wasn't it?" Snape spoke again in his mock concern, but for once Hermione was grateful. She didn't want to think what could have happened if he hadn't have turned up.

"Give me five minutes with the girl, Severus. I'll show her not to mess with a Carrow again." Amycus replied as the broken bottle in his hands glistened in the low lighting.

"I don't think the Dark Lord would be too pleased you were damaging his new pet now would he, Amycus? Anyway he has a job for you. I suggest you go see him."

Amycus dropped the glass instantly, gave one more hateful look towards Hermione and left. Snape watched him venture up the stairs and without wasting another second reached out for Hermione's shoulder and the basement was left behind…

They arrived back in the kitchen; he signaled Hermione to sit and flicked his wand. Several plates of sandwiches and cakes appeared on the table.  
Snape settled down opposite and sent several sandwiches to her plate before eating his own. Shakily she took them and chewed them slowly, wondering what the meeting with Voldemort could have been about and why Snape hadn't let Amycus get his revenge.  
She looked up and noticed him staring her.  
"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"No, he cut me though. Here with that broken bottle he was holding." Hermione said quietly. 

Snape stood up at once and went over to a small shelf above the worktops. He turned and pulled up a chair next to Hermione and reached out for her face. She flinched, but he merely ignored her. He poured several droplets of potion on a cloth and wiped it across the cut where Amycus had tried to scar her.  
A warming sensation filled her body, and she could feel the wound start to heal itself. He placed the cloth on the table and started to massage the spot softly. His hands were neither warm nor cold, but gentle as the stinging feeling in her cheek started to subside.

Hermione didn't know why, but the fear that had entered her began to leave at once, but as soon as it did Snape stopped. He stood up and stored the potion back in the cupboard then settled down at the other end of the table again.  
"Er- thanks." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Did I say you could speak?" He snarled taking a sip of water from his glass.

"I just thought-.." She began, but Snape cut her off.

"Well don't, nothing good comes from you thinking, Miss Granger."

Hermione went to retaliate, but thought better of it as Snape would probably only take her in the dirt room and try Legilimency again. She sighed lightly and crammed a cheese sandwich in her mouth.

Fifteen minutes past in silence, Hermione was unsure whether she should go upstairs to the room she was allowed to sleep in or stay here for the next order.  
Snape lifted his head out from a book and flicked his wand lazily so the empty plates disappeared.

"Come with me." He said standing up and heading to the corridor again. Hermione suppressed a groan, she felt too tired to work tonight, but they did not enter the last room. Snape was standing at the second door which had strange old markings on it, only then did Hermione notice that all the doors had different markings on them. Snape opened the door and signaled Hermione to enter.

She did and received a pleasant shock; it was not a dirt room but a small library. She looked at several of the titles, 'Delving in the Dark Arts', 'A Dark Arts guide to making your own hexes and curses' and 'Become a Dark Arts expert in just three easy steps!"  
Hermione let out a small moan of excitement, even though she hated the Dark Arts, knowledge was far more important to her, especially knowledge so powerful. Maybe Snape would lock her in here for the night and she'd be able to find something relevant to help in her quest to get out of here.

Snape walked ahead of her to a small pile of books at the end of the room. He picked up a dusty green book and handed it Hermione. She wiped the dust from the front cover and read.  
"The Three Unforgivable Curses."  
"I want you to go upstairs and read this. Don't bother coming downstairs tomorrow unless you have finished it."

Hermione swept out the room after Snape, longing to see the rest of the books, but clutched onto the book within her hands. He stayed at the bottom of the stairs as Hermione ascended up them; seeming to make sure she was going into the right room.

She closed the door and lay on the bed, her feet lying under the pillows and one pillow propped under her chin. Hermione opened the first page and read its context:

Pages 1 – 11 – Summary

12 – 79 - The Cruciatus Curse  
80 – 149 – The Imperius Curse

150 – 210 - The Killing Curse

She stopped. Why would Snape be giving her a book on the Unforgivable Curses? Was he warning her about what was going to happen? Maybe he was toying with her, threatening her he would perform one of these if she stepped out of line again.

But after reading the Summary Hermione realized it wasn't just about the curses and what they could do. It was going to teach you how to cast them properly and how to defend yourself against the Cruciatus and Imperius Curses.  
She turned on the bedside lamp and settled down again.  
 _This was going to be a long night…_


	5. Chapter 5 - The woman without a face

**Chapter 5 – The woman without a face**

It was nine o'clock in the morning, but still the morning rooster crowed somewhere in the distance. Hermione wiped the sleep from her eyes and stretched – She hadn't bothered getting under the covers last night as she had fallen asleep reading the book Snape had given her.  
Ignoring her stomachs cries for food she headed to the bathroom across the hall.  
It was very small and could hardly fit a bath and shower facility in there, but somehow it managed. The tiles were green and silver and it gave Hermione the impression that the Slytherin bathrooms may have looked something similar this.

Hermione turned the tap to the bath and added a large amount of bubble bath to the hot steamy water. Taking off her shirt and underwear she climbed in and sunk to the bottom.  
It was possibly the best bath Hermione had ever had. She could feel all the pain, bruises and fear escape her as the hot water soothed her skin, the perfumed bubble bath reminding her of the prefect bathroom at Hogwarts. She opened her eyes and sighed. For a second there she almost believed she was there.

It had been nearly an hour since she climbed in and even now with the water becoming cold Hermione didn't want to get out and face the world.  
She threw on her new clothes Snape had left out for her and headed downstairs, her hair still slightly wet. She passed the living room and kitchen, but still couldn't see Snape. Looking through the rest of the house (or the rooms he had not put wards around) it could only mean one thing: she was alone.  
Hermione ran to the front door as quick as she could, but it was locked. It was no ordinary lock either, she knew she'd need a wand to get out of the house now. Instead, she climbed back to her room and to finish reading the next chapter in the book. 

It was nightfall before any signal that someone else was in the house; Hermione heard the faint popping sound that sounded like someone had Apparated. She closed the book and slowly made her way downstairs eager to get answers out of Snape as to why he had given her the book.  
She crept into the living room and heard him talking in the next room. Her heart somersaulted - what if he was with a Death Eater, or possibly Voldemort?  
She waited for several minutes trying to hear another person speak, but their voice was muffled. Tip-toeing past the couch and bookcases, Hermione peered through a tiny crack in the door and listened.

"Surely you must be mistaken Severus, he can't have escaped..."

It was the voice of an elderly witch who seemed to be very worried, but no matter where Hermione looked, she couldn't see her in the room at all.

"I assure you, he has. I heard Macnair telling Goyle after my meeting. They are planning a welcome back party tonight I believe." Snape said bitterly.  
The other voice muttered something Hermione couldn't catch and so she pressed her ear closer to the opening.

"He's safe. He's working with Bellatrix as we speak, nothing too dangerous. I'll get him out of there in a few weeks. Don't worry Em, I wouldn't put Draco anywhere too dangerous."

"And the girl?" The woman asked again in a nervous tone.

"Annoying and nosey, but that hasn't changed for six years I doubt it will now." He said smoothly.

"You know what I mean Severus." The woman replied anxiously.

"Better than I expected, she already has the book. I gave it to her last night." He said.

"My! That's good. And her skill at Occlumency?"

"I can hardly fault it, though it could use a few tweaks."

"It's just a shame this had to happen-."

The woman became quieter again; Hermione had to strain her ear even closer, holding her breath as much as she could... What were they using her for?

"Shh!"

Snape whipped his head round and within seconds was already through the door and pouncing on her.  
"How much have you heard?" He shouted clutching at Hermione's throat tightly.

"I-can't… can't breathe.." She whispered.

He let her drop to the floor and waited for her to answer again, his face even more threatening than in the basement with Amycus.

"What are you using me for?" Hermione asked, rubbing her neck as a hot white pain pierced across it.

Snape acted as though he hadn't heard her and withdrew his wand and pointed it at Hermione. She felt that familiar slithering feeling in her head and tried to stop it, but Snape was too powerful this time.  
 _  
"Surely you must be mistaken Severus, he can't have escaped.."  
"He has. I heard Macnair telling Goyle -"_

"Obviously you can't keep your nose out of other people's business-."

"Other people's business? You were talking about me! What are you planning? Tell me!" Hermione screamed, jumping to her feet and squaring up to Snape. She barely came up to his shoulder, but Hermione didn't care.  
Snape looked deadly and withdrew his wand.

"Have you been revising?"

"I- what?" Hermione stuttered, feeling even more confused.

Snape flexed his wand and paced to the end of the living room near the window.

"Has anyone ever cast the Imperius on you before, Miss Granger?" Snape said swiftly.

Hermione felt her whole body tremble. Was that what Snape had planned all along? Was he going to control her, make her do things against her will?  
Slowly, she nodded her head.

"So you know how it feels to be under this curse?"

"Yes, although I couldn't throw it off before when Mad-Eye, I mean Barty Crouch jr, did it." She replied quietly.

"Who said I wanted you to resist it?" Snape answered sharply.

"I just thought –"

"As I said the other day, you do that too much. Now, The Dark Lord wishes me to put you under the Imperius curse and use you against the Order to feed him information from the inside seen as I can no longer do it-."

"I will never spy on my friends!" Hermione shouted, her body shaking even more than before. She held back tears not wanting Snape see her cry.

"You won't have a choice on the matter, Miss Granger. Now get ready we don't have much time. Imperio!"

A wave of powerful magic hit her, it swam through her veins like water and filled her head.. She was a puppet.. a doll to bend and play with.  
 _Jump.. Go on… Just jump over there... Jump..._

No.. you can't make me... No...

She opened her eyes and found she was lying on the floor. Snape was standing across from her his lip curled and his expression complacent.

"Did you even read the book I gave you?" He asked.

"Yes. Twice actually." She replied.

"Then you should know that waving your arms around like an idiot doesn't help to throw off the curse. What does it say, Miss Granger?"

"It says you have to relax your mind then concentrate what is being asked of you. Learn to trust your voice and only your voice. You must act quickly or it will take a hold of you and you'll never be able to break it." Hermione answered.

"Now let's put that into practice shall we?"

 _Jump on the couch.. Go on, it's easy, just do it. Do it now._

After opening her eyes this time, Hermione realized she had fought it off a little better although had still fallen on the floor. She got up ready for the next round, but Snape had put his wand away.

"That's enough for tonight. I need to go out you will stay here and read the chapters on the Imperious Curse again." He said, grabbing his cloak from the hallway and putting it on.

"You're going to that welcome back party aren't you? Who's escaped? What's happened? And what's your plan with Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked following him into the hallway near the front door.

"Hold your tongue, or I'll shut it for you." He replied putting a pair of black gloves on over his long sleek fingers.

"I want to know what's happening!" She screeched. "This isn't fair."

"Granger, get upstairs to your room, or I swear I'll drag you there myself."

"Yes, well you seem to like to manhandle women quite violently, that wouldn't at all surprise me."

Snape, who had been about to leave, stopped in his tracks the moment Hermione had said this. He turned around slowly, a stern look upon his face.  
"I would never _manhandle_ a woman, Granger. I do what I have to. Now get upstairs."

She didn't need telling twice. Hermione ran to the bedroom making sure she stomped her feet as loud as she could on each stair before slamming the door shut.

"How dare he!" She shouted angrily throwing the pillows around the room managing to pull half the curtains down from their rail and smashing the bedside lamp into pieces.  
Hermione swore loudly and tried to pull the window open, but it was useless without magic. She sat in total darkness for what felt like hours, going over what she had heard Snape and the woman talk about.  
Who had escaped and where from? What was Draco doing with Bellatrix. Was he a fully fledged Death Eater now? She shuddered at the thought. How could anyone possibly fight for Lord Voldemort and kill innocent people?

 _Their hearts must be black if they even have one_ , Hermione mused. _I wonder if Snape has a heart?_  
 _How can he_ _?_ _H_ _e killed Dumbledore_ _,_ _he deceived the whole Order and is still taking orders from Voldemort.  
But why does he allow me to sleep here, why did he call it my room?_ _And why does it feel like there is more to this than meets the eye, why does it feel as though he's helping me..._

"You're being stupid Hermione," She said to herself, "Snape is a cruel murderer who is using you to help his master." 

She must have fallen to sleep because the next moment Hermione was being awakened by someone softly calling her name.  
"What?" Hermione said sleepily trying to see out into the darkness.  
A light appeared from the end of a wand and she saw Snape's face looking back at her.  
"Come with me." He said quietly. He looked grave and paler than usual.

"Where are we going?" She asked sleepily, getting up from the bed and following Snape to the front door.  
"We're going to see Emmeline Vance."


	6. Chapter 6 - Emmeline Vance

**Chapter 6 – Emmeline Vance  
**

"Put this on." Snape whispered, grabbing a long robe from the coat hook and hoisting it around Hermione.  
It was warm and thick and smelt strongly of several potions. Snape stepped behind her and pulled up the hood which managed to cover her face almost entirely.  
"Now if we meet anyone you are to say nothing, understand me?" He said, his dark eyes filled with such caution she dared not reply.  
The tip of Snape's wand was pointed at the lock to the front door and Hermione began to realise this wasn't a dream or a test. She was finally going out into the real world for the first time in what seemed like forever, but the only emotion Hermione felt at that moment was dread and fear. Knowing Snape was waiting for her to show a sign of submission she managed to muster a faint nod.

The sharp Autumn night's air slammed into her face the moment the front door swung open and Hermione felt that cold dread fill her body again. There were too many questions spinning around in her head and all she could do was meekly follow Snape to the end of the garden path one nervous step after another.  
One question arose too brightly to ignore and that was why were they on their way to see someone she thought dead? _Ho_ _w was that possible_ _?_ Hermione thought. _Could it be that Emmeline Vance was the woman without a face?_

The night sky was black, no stars or moon shone overhead. Her breath danced wildly in the cold breeze and Hermione was very grateful she had a thick robe to cling to, be that for warmth or comfort.

Snape grabbed her wrist as they walked down the empty street where even the street lamps lay as dormant as the blackened houses they passed.

After several minutes they came to a children's playground which looked as frightful as the Forbidden Forest. The swings creaked and swayed eerily and Hermione grabbed onto the sleeve of Snape's cloak tightly, wishing he had armed her with her wand. The fear of being helpless was even more crippling that being face to face with all those Death Eaters in the alleyway the night she was captured.

Soon after they passed an old boarded up train station and took a sharp left into what looked like a derelict industrial site with the company sign 'Foster & sons' precariously swaying above the gate.  
Hermione was about to ask why they were there before Snape raised a finger to his lips and silenced her. He looked around for several moments and then sure they were alone, tightened his grip on her wrist and they left the industrial site behind them.

Hermione could tell with the crisp cold air that they had Apparated to a place far away from the blackened houses and neglected buildings. As the clear air filled her lungs she began to hear the curious chatter of birds. Cheating a glance from under her hood Hermione saw great pine trees surrounding them. Snape stood beside her silent and still with his wand raised above his head. She knew he was waiting to see if anyone had followed them, but after a minute or two, he lowered his arm and Hermione knew they were safe.  
Snape took out a pocket watch and checked the time before putting it back in his jacket and leading them deeper into the pinewood forest. Hermione felt a horrible shiver wash over her as beneath her feet the dead pine needles from the trees above crunched loudly around them. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and remembered her first adventure into the Forbidden Forest. She had been with Harry and Ron, and of course Hagrid and his faithful yet cowardly dog, Fang. She had felt so much braver then; fighting trolls and outwitting professors and students alike.  
Hermione's body ached from the memory of her torture at the hands of Voldemort, but she knew she had to find her courage again. The thought of her parents and friends floated through her mind and she remembered why she was here. She had been willing to sacrifice everything to ensure they would be safe and if that meant her life, then Hermione would do so.

The end of the forest was near and Hermione could just about make out a dark shadow in the fog in the distance. They approached cautiously as Snape's fingers tapped the handle of his wand with anticipation. The fog began to lift and an old lodge emerged in front of them. Hermione went to open the white wooden fence before them, but Snape grabbed her wrist sharply and pulled her back. His stern eyes bore into her once more before he led her towards the side entrance of the old lodge. Once they had reached a small red wooden door Snape released Hermione's wrist and tapped three times with the tip of his wand. Hermione waited with bated breath. A moment later Snape repeated the same knock and this time Hermione could hear something or someone stirring inside the lodge.

"Who is it?" A croaky voice called out from inside.  
"Adsum." Snape said clearly.

A moment later an old man answered the door and gave both of them a lingering look before unchaining the door and allowing them in.  
The inside looked a lot bigger than it did from the outside. It was like the wizard tents at the Quidditch World Cup; it had a large middle room and three doors leading to where Hermione expected a kitchen, bedroom and bathroom were.

"Get here okay, did you?" The old man growled as he tended to a brass teapot suspended on a hook over an open fire.

"I neither saw nor heard anything." Snape's reply came as he stared out the window next to the door. Hermione was sure she had not seen any windows from the outside, but for the first time in her life, she was too anxious to speak.  
"Good, good." The old man said, settling down on a big green armchair by the fire.  
"Well, sit down girl. You look frozen to death."

Hermione let out a small squeak as a thank you and settled on the other chair next to the fire, trying to warm up her hands that had become numb from the cold.

"What news have you, Severus?"

"Enough to worry me, but we can not start this way, Em. Please transform yourself." Snape said softly, setting in a chair opposite Hermione and the old man, his fingertips pressed together obviously waiting for something to happen.  
Hermione turned from Snape to the old man, except it was no longer an old man, but an elderly witch with silvery grey hair and bright emerald robes.  
"You're a Metamorphmagus!" Hermione gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Yes, I am, dear. Would you like a cup of tea?" The witch smiled in return, tending to the boiling teapot and pouring the hot liquid into three cups of all different shapes and sizes.

"You're Emmeline Vance." Hermione said, which sounded more like a question than a statement.

"That's me. Do you take sugar?" Emmeline replied warmly.

"I don't understand… We were told you were dead…" Hermione said, her hands still covering her mouth.

"I see you haven't told her anything, Severus." Emmeline said sternly handing them both a cup and sipping from her own.

"It was the only way. I didn't know how much trust the Dark Lord put in me. He could have easily raided her mind and found out the truth if I had not made sure Miss Granger was able to withstand certain measures. But he is still weak after the battle at the Ministry and is seeking unicorn blood to find strength. But the plan seems to be working, for now."

Emmeline nodded gravely and settled back into her armchair.  
"We have no other choice then?"

"None. It would raise too much suspicion if she escaped. And if they found her again they would probably kill her." Snape said, keeping his head low and focusing on the green misshaped cup Emmeline had given him.

"What exactly is happening here?" Hermione said, surprising even herself how demanding she sounded.  
"You were right, Severus. She is feisty."

"You have no idea." He said.

"Don't worry, dear. All will become clear, but I have to warn you it will come as a bit of a shock. Now, Severus, do you wish to start or shall I? Okay, I will… Right, where to start? I guess I should explain why I'm here and not six feet under. Well, for nearly a year now I have been in hiding from the outside world due to a plan advised by Severus here, and Albus Dumbledore."

"What?" Hermione breathed, "But it was reported Death Eaters had killed you in London…"

"Yes, I myself planned that little stunt. Severus was there of course, and one or two Death Eaters and lots of eyewitnesses. The plan was to capture and corner me somewhere and question me about the Order, but _unfortunately_ , a duel broke out, I cursed one of the little buggers and Severus had no choice but to kill me, or so they thought. I simply took a mouthful of a sleeping potion and fell to the ground apparently dead."

"The Draught of the Living Death..." Hermione gasped. She looked up and saw Emmeline nod. Her gaze fell to Snape who was flexing his fingers again as though he couldn't hear anything that was being said.

"But I don't understand… that would mean… but how… Dumbledore…"

"Well, that's where things get tricky. Dumbledore always said, above anything, that Severus was to maintain his role as a loyal Death Eater and wasn't at all surprised that he had been made to take an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy. They hatched a plan and together would try to keep Draco Malfoy out of danger and for Severus to stay close to Voldemort without revealing what Dumbledore was planning with the Horocuxes. Anyway, just before my run-in with the Death Eaters Dumbledore arrived at Severus's house late one night, half dead and begging for his help. Severus saved him from death that night and it had been Dumbledore's plan ever since to.. to.. die for the Order."

Snape stood up abruptly and walked towards the middle door then shut it promptly without a backwards glance.  
Hermione sat there for several moments taking everything in. How could she believe what Emmeline had told her to be true?  
"But he killed Dumbledore... How can I trust any of you?.. Trust anyone..?"

"You only have our word, and this."  
From her cardigan, Emmeline pulled out a bottle of blue wispy swirling strains, neither liquid nor gas.  
"Whose..?"  
"Dumbledore's, my dear. He gave us several important ones, but they are safely hidden. This gives you the reason why."

Emmeline stood up and disappeared behind her armchair, pulled out a large stone basin and poured the blue strain into it. Hermione stood up, a little unsure what to do.  
"Just touch it with your finger, dear." Emmeline said.

Hermione did as she was instructed and was transported into the basin as though it was a time machine sucking her into another world.

She landed with a soft thud next to a set of bookcases and realized she was back in Snape's living room.  
Snape was lying down on the couch with several books surrounding him and a bubbling potion brewing over the roaring fire.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Snape stood up slowly and made his way to the window. His eyes widened and he flew to the hallway hastily. Several seconds later he was accompanying Dumbledore to the couch.  
"What is it, Albus?" Snape asked, his voice full of confusion and panic.  
"I need your help, Severus... I'm going to die if you don't.. don't fetch me something."

Snape ran from the couch and it seemed he was running straight for Hermione, but at the last second, turned and knocked on a bookcase that revealed a secret passageway. A moment later he returned with a bottle in his hands, the liquid inside looked completely different to anything Hermione had seen before. It was a mixture of colours that seemed thick and watery at the same time.

"Quickly!" Snape said urgently as he poured the entire substance into Dumbledore's mouth. It was several tense seconds later before the colour returned to Dumbledore's cheeks and he breathed easier.

"I underestimated the power of the ring, Severus. It has damaged me more than I thought it possible." Dumbledore sighed painfully.

"I did warn you." Snape said tending the headmaster's blackening hand. "I can't do anything for that."

"I know. An old fool's mistake, but alas, another is destroyed." Dumbledore said hoarsely, pulling a gold ring from his pocket and placing in on his finger. "I suppose it brightens it up a bit now."

"You wish to carry on with it then?"

"There is no other choice, Severus. We must go along with the plan to absolute precision."

Snape closed his healer box and place it on the chair near the window with a frown upon his face. Dumbledore turned towards him, which seemed like a struggle, and carried on.

"It is the only way-."

"Surely there are other ways…" Snape said, his voice breaking for the first time.

"We have been through this..." Dumbledore replied reaching over and placing a hand on Snape's own. "I wouldn't ask you if I thought you couldn't do it. You need to do it, Severus. It will be the perfect disguise, the perfect chance to fool Voldemort."

"You do not know what you ask." Snape said, still unable to look at Dumbledore, "How can I…"

"You will find a way." Dumbledore smiled lightly.

Snape stood up and placed the box back on its shelf, then stood over the fire and rested his hands on the mantelpiece watching the fire passionately lick the sides of the black cauldron, the blue substance bubbling even more vibrantly.

"Is the potion nearly ready?" Asked Dumbledore.

Snape nodded and took his wand out and gave the substance several turns.  
"Another day or so I think."

"Good... Emmeline has been approached. She knows the procedure."

"Great." Snape replied though he sounded far from happy. "Are you still planning on visiting Potter?"

"Yes. I must have a word with his family to arrange next year. It will be his final year there, which I have no doubt he'll be grateful for."

Snape merely nodded again and stepped from the fire to the Headmaster.  
"Be careful…" He said.

"I shall. I must be off, Molly and Arthur are expecting me..."

Hermione felt an arm grab her shoulder lightly and suddenly she and Emmeline were floating high above the scene and back into the small living room once more.

"I can't believe it…" Hermione whispered clutching her robe so it draped around her. "There must have been another way… are you sure it's not a false memory?"

"Dumbledore gave it to me personally." Emmeline said sternly.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."  
"You have a right to be cautious, Hermione, but let me add another thing for you to ponder over. I've been a member of the first and second Order of the Phoenix for many years. Snape and I are only a handful of the remaining original members left. Why would Snape bring you here and reveal the truth and give you the book on The Three Unforgivable Curses? And why would he have saved Dumbledore's life that night when it had been Voldemort's mission to have him killed? And if Snape was working for Voldemort, do you think he would be allowed to live after assisting Dumbledore with the destruction of the Horcruxes? Regardless of Severus' faults, he has been Dumbledore's right-hand man for years and that memory you just viewed is possibly the hardest choice Severus has had to make: to kill the only person who could confirm his true allegiance for the last 17 years."

Hermione could feel her heart beating in her chest as Emmeline's words echoed in her head. Dumbledore had died for the Order of the Phoenix. He had died to ensure the survival of her friend Harry Potter and to keep Severus Snape's disguise alive.

Emmeline took Hermione by the hand and smiled at her gently. "So that leaves us here. It's too risky to show anyone these now. Too many questions and not enough answers yet. They may fall into the wrong hands. We must wait until the war is over and peace has been declared. Severus and I had expected one of the Order members would be captured sooner or later but hadn't banked on you, dear. What _were_ you doing in London on your own?"

"I was on a mission for the Order." Hermione said quietly. "I was to go to Gringrotts to search Sirius' vault and try to arrange a meeting with one of the goblins for Bill. He's still in St Mungo's, or was last time I saw him..."

"I see." Emmeline replied. She picked up her teacup and stirred it slowly, pondering for a moment before continuing. "We're in an uncomfortable position, Hermione. We don't want to use a witch as young as yourself, but Severus says you are by far one of the cleverest witches he has met. You can produce a Patronus, am I correct? And quite skilful at Occlumency?"

Hermione nodded and the kitchen door opened with Snape re-entering the room. She looked over at him, but he didn't return the gaze. She felt sick to her stomach.

"I hear Severus is already teaching you to defend yourself against the Imperius Curse?"

Hermione nodded again.

"Hermione dear, you need to work very hard with this. Voldemort has been persuaded into thinking you going to be very rewarding for him. Severus had told him he has extracted useful, but fake, information from you which has allowed you to stay alive. Now Voldemort wants Severus to control you under the Imperius Curse and get more information from the Order."

"You mean betray everyone?" Hermione cried.

"We don't intend you to do this. You must pretend to be under the Curse, pledging your allegiance to Voldemort and bring him any information back he wishes. Now don't worry, everything should go smoothly, you have one of the most powerful wizards by your side to help you. You will have to depend on each other, come up with believable stories and all the time making it seem you are under Severus' control." Emmeline said in a comforting voice although Hermione felt far from it. Emmeline sensed the task had uneased Hermione and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. It was a welcomed touch of affection Hermione had missed.

"But, what if they find out…?" She asked, panic-stricken. "I would be putting other people in danger. I can't do that to the people I love."

"They cannot find out." Snape said suddenly. "Or both you and I will be killed. I have seen your ability at Occlumency, a little more practice and you'll be ready. You only need to know what it feels like to be under the Imperius Curse and how to stop anyone else putting you under it."

Hermione tried to catch his eye for any reassurance, but Snape once again refused to make eye contact.

"So what will you tell Voldemort?" Hermione asked quietly, trying to let the news settle in.

"That I have successfully put you under the Imperius Curse and you are now a willing participant to fight against the Order."

"So does this mean I can't go back to the headquarters?"

"Yes. You will have to stay with me, Miss Granger. And believe me I could think of a million things better than this prospect, but alas, this is what we are left with." Snape snapped, standing up and peering out the window again.

"Ignore him, he's always grumpy." Emmeline whispered while offering Hermione a plate of biscuits.  
Hermione took one and sat in silence for a moment. She wouldn't be able to go back. She wouldn't be able to see Harry or Ron again. She was to stay in Snape's house without any friends and have the feeling of dread wash over her every time Snape's left forearm ached.

"Can I ask who has escaped? I overhead Snape, I mean, Professor Snape, or Mister Snape, um…" Hermione trailed off feeling very stupid. How was she supposed to address him now?

"Lucius Malfoy." Snape answered from the window.

"What? How?" Hermione gasped.

"For Draco's good behaviour last year Lucius has been released. The debt has been repaid."

Hermione remembered the fight against Lucius and several other Death Eaters during her fifth year. She shuddered at the thought of seeing him again.

"And this is what worries you?"

"Indeed. Lucius is a cruel and cunning wizard as you know. I had to make sure you were brought in before he escaped, or he might have persuaded the Dark Lord otherwise. We better go; it's getting light."

"Here, dear. Take some of these clothes, they should fit you." Emmeline said and handed Hermione a small black rucksack.

The journey back went quicker than expected and within no time Hermione was crawled in her bed clutching on a pillow for support and weeping softly. It had been less than a week and Hermione's whole world had been turned upside down. Now she knew the truth of Dumbledore's plans and the events surrounding his death and was told she must convince Voldemort of her loyalty or face certain death.  
She rolled over in bed and wiped away her tears knowing wherever Snape was he'd probably be lying in bed too, unable to sleep.

 _Long gone are the days of trolls and adventures in the forest_ , she thought to herself. A new world had opened up in front of her and Hermione was to jump head first into it. What remained of her childhood had died the night she had been captured and the only thing left was a scared young witch with no one to confide in. She ached for her friends, The Burrow and the life she knew.  
The visions of Emmeline faking her death and Dumbledore accepting his own played in her thoughts for hours. Then lastly, she thought of Snape who had played his role as double agent for nearly two decades. They were a trio of heroes who were willing to do anything to protect the wizarding world from the evil grasp of Voldemort. Now she too would play a part in their plans.

Hermione finally closed her eyes and before sleep took her, thought of one last question: What would happen during the next visit to the Dark Lord?


End file.
